Langue Maladroite
by Plume-chan
Summary: Toudou aimait Makishima et Arakita aimait Shinkai, c'était un fait. Alors ils s'étaient dit qu'à la fin de la semaine, chacun devrait avoir un rendez-vous. Cependant Arakita était sujet d'angoisse, il ne savait pas embrasser. La seule personne capable de l'aider n'était autre que Toudou. OS Yaoi [Toudou x Arakita]


_**Description :**_ Toudou aimait Makishima et Arakita aimait Shinkai, c'était un fait. Alors ils s'étaient dit qu'à la fin de la semaine, chacun devrait avoir un rendez-vous. Cependant Arakita était sujet d'angoisse, il ne savait pas embrasser. La seule personne capable de l'aider n'était autre que Toudou.

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Arakita x Toudou_

 _ **Rating :**_ _T_

Bien le bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoici avec cette fois, un pairing crack! Bien sûr, il faut laisser possibilité à chaque couple de s'exprimer librement et moi je suis partisane de cette idée-là, l'affectionnant particulièrement même si je préfère de loin comme de près le TouMaki, je voulais absolument écrire du TouAra...! YowaPeda étant tout de même un univers vaste en personnages (sans trop élargir), il y en a forcément qui se retrouvent dans plusieurs pairings à la fois, et Toudou et Arakita n'échappant pas à la règle !

Alors je vais vous laisser découvrir ce court One-Shot tranquillement, sirotant cocktail à cause de cette effroyable chaleur d'été ! \o/

Bonne lectuuuure :D !

* * *

C'était en fin d'après-midi, très chaud malgré la fin de l'été, après un long entraînement, que Toudou et Arakita se posèrent derrière les locaux de leur club, pour se reposer et reprendre leur souffle tranquillement, bouteille d'eau en main portée régulièrement à leurs lèvres.

Ils ne parlaient pas, ne se regardaient pas, jusqu'au moment où un bruit gêna leur tranquillité. Le bruit d'un vibreur, celui d'un téléphone posé sur une roche à côté de son possesseur qui ne tarda pas à regarder l'écran de celui-ci. Son visage s'illumina rapidement quand il vit le nom du destinateur du message, et ne se gêna pas pour le dire à son ami qui se trouvait non loin de lui.

\- Ah ! C'est un message de Maki-chan ! Oui, Maki-chan vient de m'envoyer un message par lui-même, le premier de la semaine en plus !

Arakita pouffa de sarcasme, s'attrapant les côtes. Jinpachi ne comprenant pas pourquoi ce dernier se foutait de sa gueule, s'énerva et lui demanda ce qu'il y avait.

\- Hmmpff, rappelle-moi, c'est le premier message qu'il t'envoie depuis… ?

Toudou se sentit offensé, mais il n'avait pas tort. Makishima ne lui envoyait jamais le premier message, il fallait toujours que ce soit lui qui pianote sur le clavier de son téléphone pour avoir des nouvelles, mais ça n'avait aucune importance pour lui, ce n'étaient que des futilités. Il ignora alors sa remarque et ce fut à son tour d'être pris de sarcasme.

\- Et toi alors, tu peux parler ! Ca n'avance pas trop à ce que je vois… ?

\- La ferme, abruti !

Arakita et Toudou se réunissaient souvent derrière ce bâtiment pour parler de leur histoire de cœur. Chacun avait pour l'autre un rôle de confident, chacun ayant remarqué que l'un avait un penchant pour un homme, alors forcément ils se comprenaient, et c'était plus facile ainsi.

Yasutomo regarda derrière lui, derrière les locaux pour voir s'il n'y avait personne qui pourrait entendre des morceaux de conversation, puis se retourna vers son ami et parla doucement.

\- J'n'ai pas tellement eu l'occasion de lui parler récemment, alors forcément, il ne se passe rien.

\- Tu sais pourquoi rien n'avance ?, lui demanda le grimpeur.

\- Vas-y.

\- Parce qu'on n'a pas de but !

\- Tu t'fous de moi ? Bien sûr que si qu'on a un but !

\- Je voulais dire, qu'on ne s'est pas imposé de limite de temps. Il faut qu'on arrive à nos fins avant tel jour, sinon on ne fera jamais rien pour que ça avance. Tu saisis, ou il te faut un dessin… ?

\- Nan j'ai compris, garde tes feutres et tes crayons pour toi. Alors on se donne combien de temps ?

\- Hmm, jusqu'à la fin de la semaine ? Pour toi ça sera facile étant donné que Shinkai se trouve dans le lycée.

\- Et toi tu vas faire comment ?

\- J'ai ma petite idée. Ma relation avec Maki-chan est quand même un peu plus qu'amicale. Je ne dis pas que ça sera simple, mais que je peux faire quelque chose assez rapidement !

\- Alors, jusqu'à la fin de la semaine ?

\- Oui, disons ça.

Les deux cyclistes quittèrent leur poste pour se préparer à rentrer dans le dortoir de leur lycée. Cette semaine allait être courte, elle passerait vite, le sprinteur le sentait fortement.  
Avant d'aller se coucher, l'angoisse s'était éprise de passion pour Arakita. Dans ses draps, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser au fait qu'il se passerait sûrement quelque chose avec Shinkai dans la semaine. Quelque chose de négatif ? De positif ? Il ne cessait de songer au pire comme au meilleur. Il craignait que ça se passe mal et espérait que ça se passe bien. Il ne savait plus quoi en penser et ça l'énervait hautement. Son poing heurta silencieusement son matelas et ne s'était pas retenu pour exprimer son agacement. Il continuait de songer, des pensées à n'en plus finir, qui glissaient en son esprit, le traversaient douloureusement.  
Il imaginait comment cela pourrait se passer. Il ne pensa au pire que très peu de temps mais au meilleur plus longtemps. Shinkai passant sa main le long de sa mâchoire, déposant ses doigts sur sa nuque, le fixant avec envie puis l'embrassant délicatement. Son estomac lui brulait suite à ces images mentales, des rougeurs lui montaient aux joues, son cœur battait plus fort. Sauf que ce qui le ramena à la réalité était plus poignant : Il n'avait jamais embrassé qui que ce soit, et ne savait donc pas comment s'y prendre. Comment orienter sa tête, s'il fallait y mettre la langue, et quand dans ce cas-là mais aussi comment la faire bouger ? Toutes ces questions firent remonter l'angoisse qui sommeillait au fond de lui. Il n'était pas fleur bleue, mais pourtant toutes ces choses futiles le tracassaient énormément, tant, qu'il pourrait en frapper quelqu'un. Il soupira d'énervement et se demanda comment il allait s'y prendre pour savoir toutes ces choses, et malheureusement, la seule personne qui lui vint en esprit pour demander ce genre de conseils, n'était autre que Toudou lui-même. Après tout, il semblait s'y connaitre avec ça. Il ne se posa pas plus de question et tenta de s'endormir évitant de méditer encore et encore à celui qui hantait ses pensées.

Les jours de la semaine passèrent et le sprinteur n'avait pas encore trouvé le moment idéal pour parler de son problème au grimpeur. Sauf qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus important, le lendemain était un vendredi et rien n'avait avancé entre Shinkai et lui, tout simplement parce qu'il était bloqué par toutes les questions qu'il se posait. Il devait en parler à Toudou aujourd'hui, ou sinon les choses se compliqueraient davantage. Alors comme d'habitude, après l'entrainement ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous derrière les locaux de leur club, sans qu'Arakita ne demande quoique ce soit.

\- Alors, avec _ton_ _Maki-chan_ , t'en es où ?

Toudou ronronna à cette marque de possessivité, et replaça une mèche derrière son oreille.

\- Eh bien figure-toi que Samedi, Maki-chan vient à Hakone, passera une nuit ici et sera hébergé dans mon auberge, évidemment…!, se vanta le grimpeur plutôt fier de lui.

\- Au moins ça se passe bien pour l'un de nous deux.

\- Pourquoi ? Il ne s'est rien passé avec Shinkai ? Pourtant je vous ai vu pendant l'entrainement et…

\- Nan, il ne s'est rien passé, abruti.

\- Et tu sais que demain on est déjà la fin de la semaine, t'aurais oublié ?

\- Ouais, je sais ! Pas la peine de me le rappeler !

\- Ben alors c'est quoi ton problème ?, demanda Jinpachi, intrigué.

Arakita se fit silencieux un instant, ce qui attisa la curiosité de son ami.

\- J'n'ai jamais embrassé personne, je risque de ne pas savoir comment faire.

Toudou le regarda longuement sans rien dire, ouvrant de grands yeux, avant d'éclater de rire à cause de la tournure dramatique de sa phrase.

\- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule enfoiré !

\- Ça va, ça va… lança le grimpeur tentant de calmer son fou rire, mais t'aurais dû voir ta tête au moment où tu as dit ça ! Puis c'est tellement pas ton genre !

\- J'vais te faire bouffer ton putain de serre-tête tu vas voir !

\- Tu veux essayer ?, demanda Jinpachi d'un étrange sérieux ce qui le perturba.

\- Hein ?

\- Je veux dire… tu veux essayer d'embrasser quelqu'un pour voir comment tu te débrouilles ?

\- T'es pas sérieux là ?

\- Pour tout te dire, je n'ai jamais embrassé personne moi non plus, ça nous fera un peu d'entraînement.

\- Quoi ? Toi, Toudou Jinpachi, celui que l'on surnomme la beauté endormie, qui peut parler à cinq filles en même temps avec assurance, n'a jamais embrassé qui que ce soit ? Haha, laisse-moi rire !

\- Ris si tu veux rire, mais en attendant, j'ai mon rendez-vous avec Maki-chan ce weekend et je n'ai absolument pas peur de m'entraîner avec lui, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…, lança-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

\- Bon vas-y…

\- Et après t'iras parler à Shinkai, compris ?

\- Ouais.

Le sprinteur se dirigea vers son ami, et le regarda presque avec dégoût. Etait-il vraiment obligé de faire ça avec lui ? Il s'avança lentement, attrapant entre les deux paumes de ses mains, son visage qui se déforma légèrement sous la pression exercée, ce qui agaça Toudou qui pensait que son beau visage s'abimait à cause du manque de douceur de cette brute. Il le regardait presque avec dédain mais ne dit rien et attendit qu'il daigne enfin venir l'embrasser. Malheureusement tout ne se passa pas aussi bien qu'ils l'auraient pensé. Leur nez s'entrechoquèrent, leurs dents se rencontrèrent brutalement, bref, une catastrophe. Jinpachi s'énerva un peu, la douleur ne le faisait visiblement pas sourire, surtout que c'était uniquement de la faute de son partenaire qui s'y prenait vraiment comme un pied et il ne manqua pas de le lui dire.

\- Heureusement que tu n'es pas allé voir directement voir Shinkai, je pense que ton coup n'aurait pas marché si ça avait été le cas ! J'en ai encore les lèvres qui brulent !

\- La ferme abruti ! C'pas comme je m'étais renseigné avant sur comment faire !, s'énerva Arakita.

\- Qu-…Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

\- T'as l'air de si bien t'y connaitre bizarrement, des articles dans des magazines ? Des vidéos sur internet ?

\- Tchh… Je ne vais même pas répondre à cette provocation. Maintenant libre à toi de choisir entre mes connaissances ou ton expérience plutôt médiocre…, pouffa le grimpeur.

Yasutomo grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se fit à l'idée qu'il n'avait pas tellement le choix, au final.

\- On recommence alors ? Demanda-t-il difficilement

\- Tu n'es pas si difficile en fait, sourit Toudou sarcastiquement avant de reprendre, viens je vais te montrer comment faire…

Il s'approcha de son ami, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le poussa à se poser sur un rocher derrière eux. Ce dernier s'assit sur ses jambes attrapant délicatement son visage entre ses doigts fins et le regarda presque avec tendresse. Son pouce passa sur sa lèvre inférieure, entrouvrant sa bouche, avant d'aller y plaquer ses lèvres légèrement. L'échange était beaucoup plus doux, beaucoup plus agréable que la première fois. Arakita se tendit, et se laissa faire, pensant à chaque fait et geste de son partenaire et finit par trouver ça plaisant. Il se laissa entièrement faire, succombant petit à petit à cette douceur et entrouvrit naturellement ses lèvres. Il ne pensait plus mécaniquement, à comment faire, quoi faire, non, tout était devenu instinctif.  
La langue de Toudou pénétra délicatement dans sa bouche venant chercher sa semblable, la caressa et repartit pour l'attirer à l'extérieur, pour l'emmener avec elle. D'abord hésitante, puis beaucoup plus entreprenante. Le grimpeur alla entourer la nuque de son ami avec ses bras, pressant encore plus leurs lèvres les unes contre les autres. Sa respiration se fit saccadée, il inspirait et soufflait de grandes bouffées d'air par le nez, approfondissait le baiser avec plus d'insistance, et commençait à ressentir d'importantes fluctuations de chaleur, ses joues lui brulaient, sa main passait dans ses cheveux ébènes. Il s'écarta doucement, leur langue les liait toujours. Il observait fiévreusement celui qu'il embrassait avant de repartir chercher ses lèvres qui l'appelaient sans doute un peu trop.

Arakita étreignit maladroitement le grimpeur, et tenta de prendre le dessus lors de ce nouvel échange. C'était maintenant à lui de guider, de montrer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, son expérience minime, ce qui ne déplut pas à Toudou, voulant savoir comment il allait se débrouiller. C'était beaucoup moins doux, beaucoup moins adroit, mais c'était agréable, et il succomba encore plus, saisissant les racines de ses cheveux, lui demandant d'insister comme lui il l'avait fait. Leur langue entamèrent un ballet érotique des plus entreprenants avant de se séparer entièrement. Le grimpeur se releva, difficilement car ses jambes tremblaient légèrement et lança :

\- La deuxième fois est toujours plus convaincante que la première, tu vois… !

\- Ouais, c'est vrai que je n'avais pas tellement excellé dans la première.

\- Bon, alors, tu vas voir Shinkai ? Avec un peu de chance il n'est pas encore parti !

\- J'y vais, et j'n'ai plutôt pas intérêt à me foirer !

\- Bonne chance et tu me diras comment ça se sera passé !

Le sprinteur ne lui adressa qu'un sourire comme réponse ce qui sortait étonnement de l'ordinaire venant de lui, ce qui perturba Toudou qui le regardait partir en direction du garage à vélo, sûrement pour voir si Shinkai y était.  
Il devrait êtes content pour lui, cependant son cœur se serra étrangement dans sa poitrine. Avait-il tant apprécié que ça les baisers maladroits avec lui au point d'y repenser ? Il secoua sa tête de gauche à droite puis se retourna pour regagner les locaux de son club afin d'aller se changer. Il aimait Makishima et il n'y avait de place pour personne d'autre, c'était sûr, c'était une évidence, et pourtant il savait qu'Arakita venait de s'y frayer une place.  
Soudainement, quelqu'un le retourna doucement, puis l'embrassa délicatement. Il ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits et remarqua qu'il ne s'agissait d'autre qu'Arakita. Il fut surpris, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Etait-il tant perdu dans ses songes qu'il ne l'avait entendu venir ? Pourtant ce n'était pas son genre de baisser sa garde ainsi. Il s'en voulut d'abord puis profita un court instant, posant ses mains sur ses joues avant de se retirer. Arakita lui souriait, haussant les sourcils étrangement, il avait vraiment une drôle de tête parfois, mais Toudou se retint de lui dire, pour ne pas faire trop d'histoires.

\- J'y vais, lui susurra-t-il.

Franchement, était-il vraiment obligé de revenir pour lui dire ça ? Il le regardait de nouveau partir, une deuxième fois, à la quête d'avouer ses sentiments à la personne qu'il aimait. Sa gorge se noua douloureusement. Il ne devrait pas penser à lui comme ça, parce que samedi, il avouerait les siens à la personne qu'il aimait aussi.

* * *

Début d'un carré amoureux, non ? Mais cependant, même si j'ai quelques idées concernant une suite, je n'ai pas spécialement prévu d'en faire une à cet OS, alors je ne pense pas en faire, même si l'idée risquait d'être plaisante...! C'est vrai que savoir comment Toudou allait se démerder pour oublier ses sentiments grandissants pour Arakita, comment il allait avouer les siens à Makishima, comment Arakita allait faire avec Shinkai pour se dégoter un petit rendez-vous, ou même si Arakita pouvait avoir ne serait-ce que quelques sentiments à l'égard de Toudou, pouvait être amusant, mais je vous laisse imaginer tout ceci! ;)

Voilà, j'vous laisse avec ces derniers mots, je dois aller commencer ma valise pour partir en vacances !

Bisous tout le monde ! - Plume-chan


End file.
